The Longhorn Experience
by MortyaSanoma
Summary: Tavio Nitram attends the University of Texas in Austin with childhood friend Gale Makara. What shenanigans await him and his friends? Rated M for language just in case. Humanstuck
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew briskly as the fall weather slowly pulled into the crazy town of Austin, Texas. Summer had come and gone in a flash. A young man looked up at the dorm building he would be staying at. This young man is Tavio Nitram, a freshman at UT Austin. He looked down at his legs, which sat perfectly in his new wheelchair. During his senior year of high school, a truck driver, a drunk truck driver, swerved off the road, hitting the young Spaniard, paralyzing him from the waist down.

He gulped again, his brown eyes looking back up at the school. His childhood friend, Gale Makara, ran into the building to get their room numbers and had yet to return, leaving the smaller man outside for all to stare at. Tavio played with the little Pikachu cell phone strap as he waited.

"Hey! Tavbro!" Tavio looked up to see his blond haired friend running back towards him. "We motherf*cking have the same room!" Tavio's eyes widened a bit, then broke out into a grin.

"That's great!" Tavio grinned up at the taller male. Gale stood an impressive six foot 3, making him considerable taller than Tavio.

"We do have another roommate though. Don't know who the motherf*cker is but he's stayin' with us." Gale scratched behind his head. "It's a three bedroom place. They put ya there because of your… ya know." Tavio looked down at his wheelchair and nodded.

"At… At least they, uh, thought of me." Tavio replied, smiling a bit. He looked up at Gale. "What's our room number?"

"Room 612. There's an elevator so we son't have to worry about stairs."Gale grinned a goofy grin. "Come on, Tavbro!" Gale walked behind Tavio and started to push his friend into the dorm building. Tavio chuckled and let his friend push him, almost running, to the elevator. Gale pushed the button and the elevator opened up for them. Gale pushed Tavio in and the doors closed. "Man, this elevator music sucks…" Gale commented and Tavio laughed. The Titanic theme really didn't fit as elevator music, you agreed. Finally, after suffering the terrible selection of so-called "elevator music" , the doors opened on the 6th floor.

"The sign says it's that way." Tavio stated, pointing to the right.

"Got it!" Gale responded, pushing Tavio towards the room. "There!" he pointed to a room with three names under the room number. Gale studied at the three names. "T. Nitram, G. Makara. And D. Strider…." Gale and Tavio exchanged glances before shrugging in unison and Gale opening the door. Tavio's eyes widened. The room was HUGE. Tavio had plenty of room for his wheelchair. Gale smiled at the huge smile on Tavio's face. Both jumped as they heard a sound from the bathroom. Gale slowly opened the door to reveal another young man standing there. He stood a few inches shorter than Gale, about five foot seven maybe. His blond, almost white, hair swept to the side a bit, almost covering his aviator shades he donned on his face. He slowly turned to look at Gale and Tavio.

"Uh… Hi?" Tavio said nervously. The other guy simply nodded at him and went back to brushing his teeth. "S-So, you're D Strider." The other simply nodded and showed them a notebook with his name on it. Tavio took the book and looked at the name. "N-Nice to meet you, Dave."

"Yeah, totally motherf*cking tight man!" Gale said, slapping Dave on the back in a friendly manner. Surprisingly, Dave just punched Gale in the arm in response. Gale grinned at the smaller boy. "I'm Gale, and this motherf*cker is Tavio." Gale motioned at the wheelchair bound boy. Dave simply nodded again and finished brushing his teeth. After he wiped his face, Dave walked out and showed them which bed he'd claimed before laying on said bed. Gale leaned down and whispered in Tavio's ear. "Bro doesn't talk much does he?" Tavio simply shook his head in response.

"He's probably tired. He's uh… already unpacked and all…" Tavio looked up at Gale.

"Good point, Tavbro. Our shit will be here tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." Gale rolled Tavio to one of the remaining beds before lifting him up, placing him on the bed.

"Thanks, Gale." Tavio smiled up at his friend.

"No prob, Tavbro. No prob."


	2. Chapter 2

Tavio slowly opened his eyes, hearing his phone go off. Tavio reached for his phone to see his brother calling. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly answering. " H-Hey Rufioh!"

"Yo hermanito!" His brother responded. "We're at the dorm entrance with you and Gale's stuff."

"Be there soon! You actually woke me up…." Tavio admitted with a chuckle.

"En serio hermanito? Oh, dios mío…." Rufioh sighed. "I take it Gale is still asleep as well?'

" I think…" Tavio tried to look at the other two beds. Dave's bed was empty, as was Gale's. "He's not in his bed…"

"Talking about me, motherf*cker?" Gale asked, walking out of the bathroom, his blond hair messy with bed head.

"Rufioh and Korbin are downstairs, with our stuff." Tavio said. Gale grinned his usual goofy grin and brought Tavio a new pair of jeans and shirt.

"Let's get ready then, Tavbro." Gale quickly changed into his favorite shirt and polka dotted jeans. Tavio changed into a brown shirt and khaki slacks. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Tavio smiled up at Gale as Gale walked behind him to wheel him to the elevator. After suffering through "You Light Up My Life", the two stepped off the elevator to see a duo of older adults. One stood tall, his bronze skin complimenting his red and black mohawk. The other slumped against the wall, his black hair covering one of his bright blue eyes. "Rufioh!" Tavio waved excitedly. The bronze boy looked in his direction and grinned.

"Hey! Tavio!" He replied, his accent heavier than Tavio's. He walked over to the younger boys, followed by the other man.

"Hola, Korbin!" Gale said, looking at his brother with a grin. Korbin smiled in response and nodded.

"We gonna move this stuff or what?" Rufioh pointed to the truck parked outside in the dorm parking lot.

"Yeah!" Gale replied and fist bumped Tavio. Tavio then say Dave walk into the dorm.

"Uh, Dave?" Tavio yelled at the blond. Dave froze before looking at him. "C-Can you help us out? It, uh, give us a chance to get to know each other better…"

Dave seemed to contemplate on this, looking at the floor, before looking up and nodding, walking over to them.

"Awesome, motherf*cker!" Gale grinned and pat Dave's back again. Dave's head made the motion as if he had rolled his eyes. "This is Tavbro's big bro, Rufioh and my bro Korbin." Gale introduced.

"Un placer conocerte,David." Rufioh said, offering him a handshake. Dave stared at him for a moment, then shook his hand. "Usted entiende español?" Dave made a motion with his hands as if saying 'kinda'. Rufioh grinned. "I'm impressed, Dave." Dave smirked a bit. Korbin stared at Dave before also shaking his hand. "Korbin can't talk." Rufioh explained, and Tavio could almost see a smile come on Dave's face as he shakes hands with Korbin. Korbin smiled back and turned to walk out of the dorm building. Gale wheeled Tavio out the door and Rufioh and Dave slowly followed out the door.

After about three to four trips later all of Gale and Tavio's stuff was in the dorm room ready to be unpacked. Rufioh leaned against the wall, rather pleased with himself.

"Not a bad place here, Tavio." Rufioh commented. Tavio grinned.

"Yeah. Plenty of space. And Gale helps me out a lot." Tavio replied happily. He then turned to Dave. "Thanks again, Dave." Dave nodded and sat down at his computer, putting his headphones in as he started to mess with his computer. Korbin studied Dave a bit before looking at Rufioh, moving his hands quickly, signing something to Rufioh. Rufioh looked at Dave before shrugging and signed something back to Korbin. He then looked at Tavio.

" I gotta go. Hogan wants me to help him out today." Rufioh stated before heading to the door. "His family is going out of town and need him to watch the horses."

"Have fun and be safe." Tavio wheeled himself over to hug his brother.

"I will. Hogan won't let those horses do much." Rufioh smirked and winked at Tavio, who responded with a chuckle. Rufioh left with Korbin who simply waved at Gale as he left.

Tavio then proceeded to unpack his stuff, Gale helping by putting stuff up where Tavio can't reach. Dave looked at them from time to time but continued what he was doing on his computer. Tavio peeked over once and noticed he edited music tracks.

"Y-You edit music?" Tavio inquired. Dave jumped a bit before taking one headphone out and looked at Tavio nodding. "C-Can I listen?" Dave handed him one headphone to him and played the music. Tavio instantly grinned as he listened to the music, enjoying the wonderful assortment of base and guitar, with a slight hint of piano. "Did you compose this?" Dave nodded, taking his headphone back. "Going into music?" Another nod. "Singing?" Dave shook his head. "Just composing?" A nod. "Cool." Tavio smiled. "Gale is going into art as well, except he's going into drawing and painting." Dave looked at Gale a bit shocked.

"What? Drawing is where it's motherf*cking at!" Gale grinned again, gaining a silent laugh from Dave. Gale's eyes widened as he looked at Dave. "You laughed. I haven't even seen you crack a motherf*cking smile!" Gale grinned even more. Dave blushed slightly and rolled his eyes again behind his shades, or at least it seemed like he did. "No need to be embarrassed, motherf*cker!" Gale said, messing with Dave's hair. "We're bros ain't we?" Dave looked up at Gale again, seeming a bit surprised.

"Yeah, Dave. We're chill right?" Tavio said a bit nervous, holding his fist out for a fist bump. Dave stared at it a bit and slowly smiled, bumping his fist against Tavio's.


	3. Chapter 3

So hey guys. This chapter is smaller because I kinda had a bit of writer's block. These first few chapters are just introduction to the cast... And I would also like to thank those who have followed/favorited this story... And I hope you guys don't mind reviewing soon :)

Tavio slowly rolled out of the building his classes had been in. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he looked up at the sky. His classes seemed easier than he expected, seeing as he wanted to go into environmental studies. His classmates seemed nice as well. He looked back at the building, waiting for a certain classmate to come out.

"Tavio!" A girl with long black hair yelled from the door. Tavio smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, Jade." Tavio said to the energetic girl. She skipped down to him and messed with his mohawk. "Ready for some studying?"

"Sure! But let's eat first! I'm hungry!" Tavio giggled and rolled his eyes. "Besides. My boyfriend wants to see me and meet you before he has his classes!"

"Boyfriend?" Tavio inquired.

"Yeah! The person I was texting after class. I always tell him when I make a new bud so he can meet them. He's so busy he doesn't have much time to meet new people and when he does he's tired and cranky and doesn't make a good first impression." Tavio laughed at her description.

"Alright. I can't wait to meet him." Tavio said. Jade grinned as she walked behind him and started to push him to the nearest McDonald's.

"There he is!" Jade squealed, pointing to a young man leaning against the wall outside the McDonald's. He wore a black hoodie, with the hood up, and a black jean with cross patterns on the legs. "KARCIN!" The guy jumped a bit and looked up towards them. Tavio's eyes widened when blood red eyes looked at them with shadows underneath them and white bangs above.

"Jade do you have to be so loud…?!" Karcin replied in a tired and cranky voice.

"Oh sorry… But you know I get excited to spend time with you!" Jade replies going to hug him. Karcin rolled his eyes but hugged back. As Jade pulled away she motioned to Tavio. "This is Tavio Nitram, the guy I was telling you about. Tavio, this is my boyfriend, Karcin Vantas."

"P-Pleasure, Karcin." Tavio greeted, offering his hand for a handshake. Karcin shook it, and Tavio couldn't help but notice how pale Karcin's skin compared to his dark, tanned skin.

"Yeah sure whatever can we get food now? I haven't eaten all day."

"Karcin! You know better! Let me guess, video games?" Jade scolded.

"Partly. Solly had a nasty break up and talked with me about it before he insisted we play video games to get his mind off it." Karcin responded.

"Aw! Solly and Anna aren't together anymore!?" Jade asked in total shock.

"Yeah. Apparently she felt their relationship wasn't strong enough and now she's with some macho guy." Karcin said, walking in with the two and looking at the menu.

"Uh… Who's Solly?" Tavio questioned.

"Oh! He's an old friend of ours. His real name is Solomon but he prefers Solly. He's taking courses in computer programing. He's a freaking genius!

"Yeah. But he's moody as all get out and watch out when he has his mood swings." Karcin commented before he ordered his big mac combo.

"A-Ah… I, uh, see…" Tavio whispered.

"He's not a bad guy, Tavio. You just gotta get to know him." Jade said smiling.

"Order whatever you two want. I'll pay." Karcin mumbled.

"I, uh, can handle my own." Tavio said.

"No need Tavio! I invited you." Jade smiled down at the wheelchair bound boy. "Don't worry about it either."

"O-Okay…." Tavio shyly smiled back.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." Karcin mumbled and Jade and Tavio quickly ordered what they wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, across campus, Gale and Dave walked to their next class, for Dave is was lyric composition, for Gale, history of art. Gale yawned and looked up at the sky. What Gale expected was a sky line through leaves on the nearby tree. What he got was a smaller girl falling towards him holding something in her arms. She collided with him, knocking him over and both sprawled on the ground. Dave stopped walking and watched with a cool calmness only Dave could have.

"Whoa, sis! What's the rush?" Gale asked, then noticing three guys running towards them. The girl looks at them with a panicked glance, her Sailor Moon kitty hat slightly messed up. Gale looks at the little kitten in her arms. The kitten had scratch marks all over its body and the teens running towards them held knives in their hands.

Gale grabs the kitten. "RUN!" Him and the feline hatted girl run off, behind chased by the teens who were abusing the poor thing. She, Gale, and Dave ran in the other direction as the guys followed them, yelling at them. Dave simply stopped running and turned to look at the teens ready to attack them. "Dave, you idiot, now's the time to motherf*cking run!" Gale yelled at him.

One of the teens raised the knife towards Dave's shades. He smirked and slowly slipped his hand up and swiped the knife away, hitting the teen in the chest hard. Gale and the girl watched in awe and amazement as Dave single handedly held the teens off, even scaring them off. "That. Was. AMAZING!" The girl said, running over to Dave. "You were absolutely purrfect!" Dave smiled a bit sheepishly and looked down, scratching the back of his head.

"Seriously, Davebro! That was awesome!" Gale said, messing with his hair, accidentally knocking off his shades. Gale and the girl gasped in surprise as Dave quickly grabbed them from off the ground and put them back on. "D-Dude…."

"Wh-Whoa…." The girl said, staring at him. Dave looked down and walked back towards the building that he and Gale had classes in.

"D-Dude wait!" Gale ran after him, followed by the girl. Gale caught up to him. " Dude I didn't mean to, I'm motherf*cking sorry!" Dave kept walking and ignored him. Gale continued to follow him before grabbing his collar and forcing him against the wall. "Why won't you tell me what's motherf*cking up?!"

Dave looked down a moment before signing something to Gale, who's eyes instantly widened. Dave's hand fell to his side and he hung his head.

"I…. I didn't know, motherf*cker…." Gale stared down at Dave in shock. "Y-You're mute…"

'And Albino…." Dave signed as well. 'Hence the freaky red eyes."

"They ain't freaky man! If anything they are motherf*cking awesome, bro!" Gale replied.

"If I may interject here?" The girl asked. Both Gale and Dave looked at the smaller girl. "I think they look cool. They give you an intense look which matches the intense fire inside you, as shown from those amazing fighting skills from earlier." Dave looked at her in shock.

"What's your name, chica?" Gale asked. The girl giggled up at him.

"My name is Natalie! Natalie Leijon!" The girl bowed extravagantly.

After class Dave, Gale, and Natalie went out to eat at the hot dog stand on campus. They sat at one of the many tables on campus and Gale looked at Dave.

"How long? How long have you been mute?" Gale asked Dave.

'All my life. Never been able to talk." Dave signed. 'Same for the red eyes. Kinda something you're born with.'

"Yeah… That makes sense." Gale looks down. "Is that why you wear the shades? Someone say something?" Gale questioned.

Dave shook his head. 'Being an albino makes it very hard to go out in sunlight. Eyes are super sensitive. And a friend gave these too me. He actually came to Texas from Washington to study here and we could meet up.' Dave signed.

"Cool." Gale grinned. "Well, mind if I tell Tavbro?"

'I'll just show him. Since you know I guess I can just take my shades off at the dorm. No reason to hide them anymore…' Dave sighed after he signed his last sentence and finished his hot dog. 'Your brother the reason you know sign language?' Dave asked Gale, who nodded in response.

"Yeah, bro." Gale said. "He's been that way for a while now…" He looked down and pulled his phone out to check in on Tavio.


	5. Chapter 5

So I guess here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it. I kinda feel I went a bit OOC with one character but with the situational changes from troll to human I think some ways of thinking would change... But that's just me. Enjoy

* * *

Tavio waved to the love birds as he wheeled himself back to the dorm. Jade and Karcin spent at least 2 hours with him, Karcin being late to class as a result. Jade insisted she push Tavio back to the dorm, but he told her to walk with Karcin, and so she did. Tavio looked at the starry sky, suddenly feeling small and lonely. He heard some foot steps heading towards him. He looked at the guys walking towards them and instantly felt intimidated, seeing as all of them were jocks.

"Looks like we found a new freshman, huh boys?" The biggest one said with a smirk. Tavio gulped as all of them nodded.

"Don't ev-ven think about it, Lyle." A new voice said. Both Tavio and the jock turned and faced the voice, which belonged to a handsome young man wearing thick rimmed glasses and a blue and purple scarf around his neck. He stood about the same height as Dave and had a purple streak in his blond hair. "Don't w-want a repeat of last year do w-we?" The man stood between 'Lyle' and Tavio. Tavio stared up at him, intrigued by the mix of the English accent and the stutter.

"Don't get involved, Eric." Lyle threatened. Eric raised a brow, unimpressed at the taller man's threat.

"W-We both know you don't hav-ve it in you to do anything."Eric replied, looking him straight in the eyes. Lyle glared at him before scoffing.

"Let's go guys, a wheelchair guy isn't fun to mess with anyway." Lyle and his guys slowly walk away, mumbling curses at the two before vanishing.

Eric looked at Tavio and sighed. "Sorry about them. They do that w-with ev-veryone."

"Thanks, E-Eric?" Tavio asked. Eric looked at Tavio surprised.

"Yeah. Eric Ampora." Eric replied. Tavio's eyes widened.

"Ampora? As is Obelix Ampora?!" Tavio yelled in surprise. Eric just chuckled.

"Yeah. He's my father. And no. I w-won't get you any autographs."Eric replied with a smirk.

"I-I wasn't gonna ask."Tavio said. "I've just never met a celebrity's family member before."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Eric admitted with a laugh. Tavio laughed as well. "Want help getting to your room?"

"Yeah. That'd be great actually." Tavio smiled a bit, feeling embarrassed. Eric chuckled as walked behind him, wheeling him to the dorm.

* * *

When they arrived back at the dorm, Tavio waved at Eric as he left before he opened the door to the room. He wheeled himself in and saw Dave working on his computer. Tavio smiled and wheeled over to him, gasping silently when he noticed Dave's red eyes. "H-Hey Dave." Dave jumped a bit, obviously not expecting Tavio to be there and looks at him. Tavio smiled a bit at him. "You really need to stop that." He said before he chuckled. Dave rolled his eyes and silently chuckled. He then looked down sadly. "Wh-What's wrong?" Tavio asked him, genuinely concerned. Dave looked at him and pointed to his eyes. "Oh… That did surprise me at first, but it's not the first time I've seen red eyes today." Tavio said, chuckling at Dave's shocked face. "Yeah. I met another guy with red eyes today." Dave smiled a bit before shrugging. He then looked at him and moved his hands.

'Also, I figure you deserve to know I'm mute…' Dave signed at him.

"I kinda figured that." Tavio said, smiling again at him. Dave smiled more and nodded at him. "I just didn't say anything cause I don't know how many people you wanted to tell."

'Thanks man.' Dave signed.

"No prob." Tavio said, fist bumping him in response. He then yawned. "Hey… Since Gale isn't here, you mind helping me out?" Tavio asked with an embarrassed smile.

'Sure man.' Dave said before wheeling Tavio to his bed and helping him out of his chair and onto the bed. 'Man you barely weigh anything.'

"Sorry. That a bad thing?"

'Nah man. No big deal.' Dave signed with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! New chapter! So... Next chapter is gonna be interesting. Hope you like Solly though... And I apologize now to all Justin Beiber fans. I actually am a bit of one myself, so I'm allowed to do this!

* * *

Gale woke up, still sleepy but the blaring alarm from his phone told him it was his last chance to wake up. His first class started at 10 and he set his alarm for 8:30. Gale sat up and scratched the back of his head, before standing up and walking to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He spent his shower as he usually does, 20 minutes just standing under the water and 5 minutes actually washing. He got out and dried off, getting dressed in a fairly used black tank top, black zip up hoodie, and dark denim jeans.

He looked around and noticed Dave and Tavio already left. He sighed before grabbing his bag and walked out of the dorm, bumping into someone after he locked the door.

"Sorry, dude." Gale said, helping the guy pick up his stuff. The guy had light brown hair and blue and red glasses.

"It'th fine." The guy replied with a slight lisp. Gale handed him his stuff as they stood up and the guy looked at him. "Not the firtht time and won't be the latht."

"I'm Gale. Gale Makara." Gale said grinning and offering the guy a handshake.

"Tholly. Tholly Captor." Solly replied, shaking his hand. "I live down the hall."

"Cool, motherf*cker." Gale grinned. Solly rolled his eyes and started to walk to the elevator, followed by Gale. Gale and Solly stepped into the elevator as "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" started playing. "Ugh… They need to improve this motherf*cking music…" Gale complained.

"Tell me about it." Solly laughed in response.

"Even Justin Beiber would be better than this." Gale looked at Solly before both burst into laughter.

"No way that'th truth." Solly said in between laughs.

"I know. Just wanted to make a joke." Gale grinned at the smaller male.

"Well, you thucceeded." Solly smiled.

* * *

Later that same day, Gale met up with Solly again and walked towards the dorm when Gale saw Tavio with Dave and an unfamiliar male.

"Tavbro!" Gale yelled and Tavio turned to look at him and began waving excitedly. The unfamiliar male pushing Tavio's chair also looked at him.

"Gale!" Tavio responded. Gale and Solly ran over to them. "Gale, this is Eric." Tavio introduced the unfamiliar male. "Eric, this is my roommate and childhood friend, Gale."

"Pleasure to meet ya, motherf*cker!"Gale said, shaking Eric's hand enthusiastically. Eric chuckled and looked at him.

"Pleasure for me as well." Eric replied. He then looked at Solly and studied him a bit. "And you are?"

"Tholomon 'Tholly' Captor. Pleathure to finally meet the camputh celebrity." Solly said, shaking his hand as well.

"Campus celebrity?" Gale asked, genuinely curious.

"My father is a famous actor, and I'm kind of follow-wing in his footsteps. My father is Obelix Ampora." Gale's eyes widened and his mouth fell.

"YOU MOTHERF*KING SERIOUS?!" Gale almost yelled in surprise.

"Yeah." Eric chuckled. "Haven't had that reaction in a while." Eric pushed his glasses higher up on his face.

"I'm thurprithed you're not covered in fangirls." Solly said flatly, looking at his fingertips with interest.

"The headmaster made sure I wouldn't. Made a school rule that bothering a celebrity or a relative of one could get you kicked out."

"How many tho far?" Solly asked.

"Maybe tw-twelve… They didn't start out annoying but then they got clingy…" Eric said, causing Solly to laugh.

"Thoundth like it." He looks at Dave. "And you are?"

'Dave Strider.' Dave signed. Solly nodded.

"Dave Thtrider…. Nice to meet you." Dave shook hands with Solly, keeping his cool facade up.

"Lets hurry to the dorm. I wanna get out of my chair!" Tavio complained, looking at Eric.

"Alright. Wh-why don't w-we order a pizza and chill for a bit?" Eric suggested. Everyone agreed with that and walked to the dorm.

"Hey, Solly?" Tavio asked slowly.

"Yeah?"

"You're friends with Karcin?"

"Yeah. Have been for yearth. He talk about me?" Solly looked down at Tavio.

"Y-Yeah… Mentioned you needing to talk with him." Solly looked down as he walked with them. Eric looked at him curiously.

"Yeah. Me and my girlfriend broke up a few dayth ago…" Solly replied sadly. Eric frowned.

"I can understand how-w that goes." Eric said sadly. Solly looked at him wide eyed. "I had a girlfriend once. Her name w-was Felicity. Her mother's filthy rich. She runs the baking company Betty Crocker. We really hit it off… But… We seemed to drift apart." Eric looked down. "I haven't heard from her since the break up. To be honest, I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why tho?" Solly asked. Eric smiled sadly at him.

"I've discovered some things about myself that I wouldn't want her to know. That's why." Eric explained. Solly simply nodded as they arrived at the dorm. Eric pushed Tavio to the elevator and when the elevator opened up they heard "Baby" by Justin Beiber playing and Solly and Gale looked at each other before laughing hysterically.

"We really thhould talk to them about their muthic choices." Solly said. "Which give'th me an idea." He pulled his phone out and calls a number. "KC? Can you come over to room 612? I have an idea."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! New chapter which involves a flash mob! Enjoy! The song is Houdini by Foster The People!

* * *

All seemed quiet in the cafeteria on campus. Different cliches sat together at their usual tables. No one seemed to notice the music from the speakers ceased to play. Solly smirked a bit as he sat in his usual spot with his fellow computer major students. Gale sat with the art kids, which included the little brunette Natalie. Tavros sat with Dave with the music kids. Karcin and Jade sat with some of the environmental students, while Eric sat with the photography and acting group.

Gale put a black beanie on and looked at Eric. Eric in turn too his glasses off and folded them into his vest, looking at Karcin, who zipped up his hoodie. Solly smirked more and pressed a button. Suddenly drums started playing from the speaker and everyone got quiet. Solly, Gale, Eric, and Karcin stood up and stood on their respective tables. Dave and Tavros grinned as they watched them, while the other students looked on confused. All four started clapping in time with the music before Gale opened his mouth.

"Rise above, gonna start the war!" Gale sang, throwing his hand into the air, pointing at the ceiling.

"Oh, what you want, what you need, what'd you come here for?" Solly sang in response.

"Well, an eye for an eye and a 'f' for 'fight'!" Eric sang, copying Gale.

"Taking me down as the prisoners riot!" Karcin replied, tapping his feet to the beat. "Yeah yeah."

"Got shackles on, my words are tight." They sang in unison. "Fear can make you the lights turned up, it's hard to hide. Sometimes I wanna disappear!"

Some of the students watched wide eyed as the four started to dance in unison, while others got up and danced with them. Tavio grinned and Dave also got up and danced with them. Solly's plan was working brilliantly. The students joined together in this little flash mob that started as four people now, at least one hundred students were up dancing.

"When I feel kinda bad and don't want to stress." Gale continued.

"I jutht Pathth it off on ability!" Solly replied, a bit cautious of his lisp.

"Well you got what you want, and what you never knew." Eric sang with a smile after hearing Solly's lisp.

"Perfect gift from me to you." Karcin sang, looking at Jade, who giggled a bit. "Yeah yeah yeah."

"Got shackles on, my words are tight." They sang in unison again, joined by the other students. "Fear can make you compromise. With the lights turned up, it's hard to hide. Sometimes I wanna disappear!"

At that part Dave helped Tavio on the table he sat at, sit on the edge, dancing behind him with the others. Tavio clapped and bounced along to the music and slowly opened his mouth.

"Raise up to your ability!" Tavio sang with a beautiful voice, Dave pausing his dancing staring at Tavio in shock.

"You never knew that I could find what could come when we realize I don't want to compromise." Gale sang grinning.

"Raise up to your ability!" Tavio sang again.

"Yeah I'm thcared but I'll dithappear, running before it corners you, I can't go cauthe my life'th a wreck!" Solly sang.

"Raise up to your ability!"

"I know that you want to throw me into the sea for my ability!" Eric sang.

"Raise up to your ability! Yeah I know you want me, cause it's simple to see of my ability!" Tavio sang."Raise up to your ability!"

"Yeah, you're undecided, yeah so I can see that, I don't wanna run away!" Karcin sang.

"Just focus on your ability, focus on your ability! Just focus on your ability, focus on your ability! Then they can't get what they want to steal, can't get what they want to steal! Then they can't get what they want to steal, can't get what they want to steal!" They all sang and danced in unison, all the students on their feet now, dancing and laughing together. They danced until the music stopped, and at that exact moment the cafeteria doors burst open and a tall lady in a business suit walked in.

"Gale Makara, Solly Captor, Dave Strider, Tavio Nitram, Eric Ampora and Karcin Vantas!" All six boys flinched at the sharpness of her voice. "Come with me now."

Dave helped Tavio into his chair again and mouthed the words 'Totally worth it.' causing Tavio to laugh slightly as Dave pushed him behind the other four culprits as they followed the lady towards the headmaster's building.


	8. Chapter 8

We meet the headmaster! Hope y'all like it!

* * *

The tall woman lead the six boys down many hallways with plenty of twists and turns until they arrived at the headmaster's office. She turned to face them and gave them a sharp look, before opening the door, motioning them to walk in. The six men moved into the room and the lady slammed the door behind them. Gale swore under his breathe and Karcin flipped her off from behind the door. All six boys looked to the desk in the center of the room and saw no one.

"Uh… Hello?" Tavio asked cautiously. They heard a bump from the desk and a loud 'ow' from under the desk. They all jumped when they saw a tall, black man crawl out from under the desk, rubbing his bald head and stand up, even taller than Gale. Gale noticeably gulped a bit and stared wide eyed at the man.

"You six must be the men who started singing in the cafeteria, yes?" He questioned, looking over the college boys.

"Yeah. We got bored of the music at this school so we livened it up a bit." Karcin said, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. The headmaster looked each of the boys in the eyes before going towards the back where a fridge stood.

"Please. Sit down." He motioned to the seats in his room. Gale and Eric sat in the chairs front and center of the desk, Dave pushed Tavio to sit next to Gale and Dave pulled a chair over and sat on Tavio's other side. Solly stood next to Eric's chair, not bothering to grab a seat and Karcin sat on the floor between Gale and Eric. "You sure pulled quite the stunt in there." The headmaster said, opening the fridge and pulls out a can of Tab soda. "Y'all want one?" He asked, offering the kids a soda. Karcin just sneered at the idea before looking at Gale and shaking his head. Dave shook his head as well, as well as Solly.

"I don't drink Tab, mother- Sir." Gale quickly corrected himself, earning a slight chuckle from the headmaster.

"I'd like some if that's alright?" Tavio said with a nervous smile.

"Me too if I may." Eric stated.

"Alright, two Tabs for you and one for me."The headmaster states, pulling out three taps before closing the fridge. He walked over to them and hands each boy a can before moving to sit behind his desk. "Now, onto the matter at hand." He looked at each boy, studying them carefully. "You sure aren't the usual group I get in here." Karcin rolled his eyes a bit. The headmaster looked at his computer and pressed a button on his keyboard and suddenly the song the boys had just sang, by them, started playing.

"Y-You recorded it?!" Tavio asked in shock. The other boys just looked at him wide eyed. The headmaster chuckled.

"Of course. You five boys are quite talented. I'm surprised your majors are so different." He replied, holding their files in his hand. Karcin gulped a bit. The headmaster opened the files and started reading them. "Gale Makara, half Latino, half English." Gale's eyes widened. "Going into the arts, whatever kind you can, whether it be graphic, painting, and or sculpture. Karcin Vantas." Karcin winced a bit. "Son of Cedric Vantas and Nephew of Father Cyrus Vantas. Going into Psychology. Tavio Nitram, son of General Sebastiano Nitram, Spanish, going into Environmental studies. Solomon 'Solly' Captor. Son of Wiatt Captor, going into Computer Science, also an impressive hacker." The headmaster smiled as he looked at Solly, who smirked as he messed with his phone. "David 'Dave' Strider, going into music with Recording Technology. Related to the movie industry. Eric Ampora, also related to the movie industry, related to Obelix Ampora. Going into the performance arts." He closed the last file and put them in his desk. "Not exactly a group a school administrator would expect to take over the school's radio to perform a flash mob." he chuckled and looked at them.

'W-Well, what are you gonna do about it? W-We knew we'd probably get caught." Eric asked the headmaster.

"Well of course you'd get caught." The headmaster laughed and grinned at the boys. "I quite enjoyed it." The boys looked at the headmaster with wide eyes.

"Y-You serious?" Gale asked, the first to shake out of the shock.

"Why yes. I had Ms Snowman call you six in here to ask you if you would mind taking over the school's music, as well as performing at lunch." The headmaster grinned at the shocked looks on the boys faces. Karcin stood up quickly.

"You f*cking serious?!" Karcin and Gale yelled at the same time.

"Yes I'm serious. The music is even getting on my nerves but I didn't quite know how to change it, but you six did. So I want you to take over the job in exchange for not getting in trouble for standing on school property and hacking into the school computers."

"WE'LL DO IT!" All but Dave yelled. Dave just sat there, looking down.

"And David Strider will of course handle recording your music?" The headmaster said, eyeing Dave who looked up at him in shock, before nodding. "Good. Then it's settled. Oh, and when you leave tell Snowman I chewed you out real good. She's a stickler for that kind of thing." He winked at the boys.

'Y-You w-won't regret this!" Eric said, standing up with the other boys. "I promise, Mr…. Uh…"

"Winston Vincent Mayor." The headmaster said with a smile.

"You won't regret this, Mr Mayor! We promise!" Gale swore, walking out with the other boys.


	9. Chapter 9

Next chapter. Someone really wanted me to continue so here ya go :D

* * *

"I can't even grasp the fact that actually happened!" Karcin said, walking out of the building with the other boys.

"It's motherf*king awesome!" Gale shouted, excited.

'Calm guys. There are people in class.' Dave signed with a smile on his face.

"No way! I'm gonna shout it until everyone knows!" Gale smirked, slumping onto the shorter male's shoulders.

"By the way, Dave." Eric looked at the mute albino. "He mentioned something about you being related to the movie industry. What did he mean?" Eric questioned. Dave sighed a bit, rubbing his temple.

'My big bro works in the industry. He's a director and producer.' Dave signed. All the guys looked at him shocked.

"MOVIE DIRECTOR AND PRODUCER!?" Karcin, Solly, and Gale yelled at the same time. Tavio looked at him wide eyed and Eric nodded slowly.

'Ever heard of D.S.P.?' Dave signed.

"You mean D.S.P. as in, makes awesome action flicks and crazy hilarious romcom movies D.S.P.?!" Karcin asked Dave, putting his hands on Dave's shoulders.

'The very same. My bro pretty much runs it.' Karcin's eyes went wide and he hugged Dave.

"You gotta introduce me! PLEASE!" Karcin begged. Dave looked at Solly confused.

"KC loveth romantic comedieth. He pretty much liveth off them." Solly responded with a laugh. Karcin pulled away from Dave and glared at Solly.

"Shut up! You just don't appreciate a good romance!" Karcin said defensively,crossing his arms. Dave put his hand to his mouth and looked like he was coughing. "D-Dude… You okay?" Karcin put his hands on Dave's shoulders again. Dave moved his hand away from his mouth and threw his head back, laughing. The five others stared at the 'cool' kid laughing at what just happened, a bit surprised at the silent laughter. Tavio smiled and Gale joined in the laughter, soon joined by Eric and Solly. "Oh! Thanks guys. You're motherf*cking fantastic!" That just made Dave laugh even harder to where he hunched over, holding his stomach. Tavio joined in and Karcin huffed a bit but smiled at them. Dave took his shades off and wiped his eyes a bit before calming down and putting his shades back on.

Tavio looked and saw a bunch of girls staring at something from behind a corner, giggling and whispering. "Wh-What are they doing?"

"Probably looking at some sports kid or something." Gale replied. "Let's check it out!" Gale got behind Tavio and pushed him to where the corner the girls were at, followed by the others. Gale casually walked around the corner and saw a tall blond male, leaning against the wall of another building. He wore a dark red hoodie with a weird pink heart shape on the front, weird pointed anime shades atop his head as he read a map, as if lost. Dave's eyes widened when he saw the male and smiled more. "You know him, bro?" Dave nodded and ran to the man, whistling at him. The man looked up with bright orange eyes and grinned.

"There you are, Lil Bro!" The man said. Dave signed something too quick for everyone else to understand as they walked over. "Sorry I didn't text you ahead of time. I was in town for a bit and figured I'd stop by to see you."

"This…. Is your big brother?" Karcin asked carefully. The older male looked at them and smirked a bit.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Dirk Strider, owner of D.S.P." The man said. Karcin stared a bit star struck at the man in front of him, causing Solly to laugh again.

'This guy is a major fanboy for your movies.' Dave signed to Dirk.

"Really now?" Dirk looked at Karcin, studying him a bit. Karcin gulped a bit. Dirk smiled a bit and offered him his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"S-Same here. I-I'm Karcin Vantas." Karcin said, shaking his hand.

"Ah! You must be the group of men that just sang in the cafeteria. Dave texted me about it last night." Dirk smirked a bit. "I must say I'm impressed you pulled it off."

"Well, with Solly here hacking the radio and Dave remixing the music it wasn't that hard." Gale said, slumping on Dave's shoulders again.

'It wasn't that hard…' Dave signed, sighing a bit, feeling Gale's cheek against his and pouting a bit. Dirk stared at the two for a bit and looks at the rest of the group before smiling a bit.

"Well, I've said hi. I best get going." Dirk said, messing with Dave's hair. "I'll see you later."

'Whatever…' Dave signed back at him. Dirk waved at the boys before walking off, putting his shades on and pulling his keys out.

" Your brother is so cool!" Tavio said, looking up at Dave. Dave simply shrugged and looked away. Suddenly Eric's face paled and he turned around as if avoiding looking at something. Solly walked next time him.

"What'th wrong?" Solly asked. Eric looked at him and uttered one simple word.

"Felicity…."


	10. Chapter 10

New Chapter guys! I hope you like it! Some Solly and Eric exchanges in this chapter! The song featured is Call Me by Shinedown

* * *

Solly turned and saw a beautiful tanned girl with long flowing brown hair. Her smile shined brightly and her walk matched that of a super model. His jaw dropped at the site of her. For all he knew she could be a model. She wore a green and blue skirt which flattered her figure, and a sky blue tank top with plenty of necklaces and bracelets to match. She also wore a pair of purple glasses on her face, framing her forest green eyes. Eric slowly turned to look at her as well and when he did, she noticed him immediately and waved at him excitedly.

"Eric!" She yelled, running towards them. The other 4 guys saw her and their jaws dropped at the sight of her as well. Eric put on the best smile he could and opened his arms for her as she tackled him in a hug. "Man, Eric! I haven't seen you in forever!" She grinned up at him. Solly blinked a bit and looked at the two of them.

"Y-Yeah. How-w hav-ve you been, Felicity?" Eric asked, his stutter more prominent as he spoke her.

"I've been great! I went to school for marine biology and I got a bit of a break and I heard you started school here so I came to say hi!" She replied, sounding excited. He chuckled slightly and looked at the guys.

"Everyone, this is Felicity Peixes." Eric introduced the bubbly girl.

"Nice to meet you guys!" She said, giggling even more. The five other guys were silent for a bit before Tavio finally spoke up.

"N-Nice to meet you too!" Tavio said, smiling up at her. She grinned and messed with his hair.

"Glad to see Eric's making some good friends!" She looked at Eric, with a knowing smile. Eric rolled his eyes a bit, sighing. "So let me have a brief introduction to everyone!"

"This is Solly, Dave, Tavio, Gale, and Karcin." Eric stated, pointing to each boy as he named them. "I met them a few days ago."

"They seem pleasant! I can't wait to get to know them!" She said, looking at each of them. Tavio smiled up at her, Dave nodded a bit, Gale grinned, Karcin shrugged and Solly smiled a bit. Felicity grabbed Eric and Solly's hands and dragged them off towards the dorms. Dave, Karcin, Tavio and Gale soon followed behind them, Karcin yelling at them to slow down.

* * *

Later that night, Solly walked out of the dorm and heard the strumming of a guitar and he followed the sound. Lit by only one lamp, Solly saw Eric sitting on a bench, playing an acoustic guitar. Solly started to walk over to him before he heard Eric start to sing to the music.

"Wrap me in a bolt of lightning. Send me on my way still smiling. Maybe that's the way I should go, straight into the mouth of the unknown. I left the spear key on the table, never thought I'd be able, to say I'd merely visit on the weekends, lost my whole life and a dear friend. I've said it so many time, I would change my ways no never mind. God knows I've tried." Eric sang, his voice low and full of emotion, causing Solly's eyes to widen. "Call me a sinner, call me a saint. Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same. Call me your favorite, call me the worst. Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt. It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way…" Eric looked down as he sang. Solly slowly walked to the nearest tree to listen to him, sitting at the base.

"I finally put it all together. Nothing really lasts forever. I had to make a choice that was not mine. I had to say goodbye for the last time. I kept my whole life in a suitcase. Never really stayed in one place, maybe that's the way it should be. You know I've lead my life like a gypsy. I've said it so many times, I would change my ways no never mind. God knows I've tried. Call me a sinner, call me a saint. Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same. Call me your favorite, call me the worst. Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt. It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way…" Solly wiped his eyes a bit, feeling tears forming at his eyes.

"I'll always keep you inside, you healed my heart and my life, and you know I tried! Call me a sinner, call me a saint. Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same. Call me your favorite, call me the worst. Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt. It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way. So, I'll be on my way. So I'll be on my way." Eric slowly finished the music and Solly started clapping. Eric jumped a bit and looked down, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Amazing…" Solly stated, still clapping. "And no thtuttering." Solly joked, causing Eric to laugh.

"My stutter vanishes wh-when I'm singing. Don't know wh-why…" Eric laughed.

"That thong for anyone in particular?" Solly asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Felicity…" Eric started. Solly sat next to him and leaned forward, sitting at an acute angle. "Before I met Felicity, I pretty much saw people who… lacked the resources I had as lesser people. I had money and they didn't. That's how I saw it. People hated me because of it. The only people who put up with me was my older brother, Cronus. He put me in my place a few times, but I pretty much kept up the attitude. When I met Felicity, she chewed me out every chance she got. She would take me out to volunteer places and orphanages so I could see how they really live. It opened my eyes a bit, but I still had problems with my attitude. She finally got tired of it and didn't take me to the places of it…" Eric looked down again. "I noticed how much it hurt her, so I broke it off with her. We still talked every once in a while. But when she left I realized what I had and what I lost. So I decided I'd work on my attitude and well, here I am…" Eric finished explaining, looking up at the sky.

"I thee…. I can underthtand that. Anna and I met online. Thhe didn't care about my lithp or my… problemth…" Solly looked down. "When we finally met, thhe theemed more interested in being outthide and I went with her. Thankth to her I went outthide more often. But ath my…. problemth thurfaced, thhe thtayed away from me… Eventually thhe decided that I wath to dangerouth to be around and our relationthip ended."

"Problems?" Eric questioned.

"Well… I'm bipolar… And I can get crazy migraineth that only irritate my mood thwings... I get violent thometimeth. I don't mean too, it jutht happenth…" Solly looked down, biting his lip. Eric's mouth opened a bit, before he bites his own lip and messes with Solly's hair.

"W-We certainly hav-ve our hands full huh?" Eric joked, looking at Solly. Solly looked up at him and laughed himself.

"Yeah. We do."


	11. Chapter 11

TO ALL THE VRISKA LOVERS! I APOLOGIZE NOW! SHE WILL REDEEM HERSELF I PROMISE!

* * *

The next day Eric walked into the cafeteria, looking at his phone. It was a Saturday and he didn't have any classes that day. Neither did Solly and Tavio so they planned a day to spend time together for guy time. Karcin backed out because he wanted to take Jade out for couple time. Dave and Gale needed to work on projects so they backed out as well. Eric saw his two friends sitting at a table and smiled.

"Guys!" He yelled. Solly looked up from his computer and Tavio looked up from his book. Eric ran over to them and sat with them, making small chat before a black haired girl walked up to him.

"You Eric Ampora?" She asked, hands on her hips, attitude screaming from her posture. Eric simply ignored her. "Heeeeeeeello? Are you listening to me?!" She said, waving a hand in front of his face. He slapped the hand away and glared at her.

"Excuse me, but I'm talking to my friends and I don't ev-ven know-w wh-who you are." He said, slightly irritated. "Please leav-ve me alone." Eric replied. He turned back to Solly and Tavio when he heard her sigh. She rolled her eyes.

"My name is Vicky Serket and you could do way better than hanging out with these freaks." She said, glaring at Tavio and Solly. Tavio bit his lips, getting a bit teary eyed and Solly took deep breathes, feeling a mood swing coming on. Eric stood up quickly from his seat and turned on the girl with anger in his eyes.

"Wh-What did you just say?" He asked her, glaring right into her eyes. She smirked.

"They're freaks. One can't even walk and has no backbone apparently and the other wears dumb ass 3D shades so you can barely even see his eyes and has a 'thtupid lithp' and you can't even understand him half the time." She replied. Eric refrained himself from slapping the girl in front of him. "Besides, I hear you prefer to hang with the richer sort. Not handicapped and people who pay more for meds than food." Solly's eyes widened at the last comment as Eric stared at the girl in front of him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe the vulgar words that were coming from her mouth, and the part that saddened him most was she described how he used to be using those words. If he hadn't dated Felicity, he wouldn't have even thought of spending time with Tavio or Solly, and her words hurt him just as much as Solly and Tavio. "Hit the nail on the head, didn't I? So why don't you and I go talk somewhere else?"

"No… Just… Get aw-way from me." Eric replied.

"Huh?" Was her response.

"GET AWAY FROM ME AND MY FRIENDS, YOU BITCH!" He yelled at her, causing a few students to look at them. She stared at him a bit wide eyed and ran off. Eric was shaking, from anger, hurt and shock. Tavio and Solly stared at Eric in shock as well. Eric couldn't turn to face the two, so he stood there, clenching his fists. Solly closed his computer slowly and he stood up and grabbed Eric's arm.

"Calm down, Eric. thhe'th not worth it…" Solly looked at Tavio who had his phone out texting someone. Eric couldn't stop shaking and he wouldn't say anything. Solly grabbed Eric's arm with both hands and pulled him back into his seat and made him look at him. "Calm down. Never thought I'd be the one calming you down. I thought it'd be the other way around." Solly joked, earning a small laugh from Eric and a smile from Tavio. Soon the sound of heels running towards them as Felicity ran to them and stood in front of Eric.

"Is everything okay? What happened?" She asked, holding Eric's face up with her hands.

"Thith bitch came and tried hitting on Eric just to make him mad by calling Tavio a poor handicap and me a lithping freak."

"Man, talk about rude. That's so not cool!" Felicity said, taking Eric's hands in hers as she looked at Eric. "You okay?" She asked gently.

"No… Cause every w-word she said about me used to be true…" Eric said, looking down. Tavio bit his lip and looked down.

"Eric… That's in the past. Yeah, you had an attitude about those less fortunate, but since the last time I saw you you've improved a lot! You still have your moments, I'm sure, but you're not completely like that anymore. Solly, Tavio and the others are proof of that." Felicity tried to comfort the boy, but her words barely reached him. He just looked down, causing her to sigh. Eric slowly stood up and grabbed his bag.

" I… I need some space." Eric whispered before walking away and out of the building. Felicity watched him leave with a sad look on her face. Tavio pulled his phone out again to text Dave.

"Houston we have a problem."


	12. Chapter 12

New chapter guys! We start to see some love bloom in this chapter so I hope you shippers are happy!

* * *

The next few weeks, Eric acted different. He seemed detached, as if always in deep thought or distracted. Felicity came to visit several times, but even she couldn't get Eric to snap out of it. Gale and Natalie tried multiple times to make him laugh telling random jokes they knew, he just blinked and looked out the window. Dave composed some music for him, which almost made him smile. Tavio still ate with him as well as Solly, ignoring all the glances they got from the other students. Eric's loss of temper at Vicky Serket, self proclaimed coolest girl at school, spread like fire around the school, everyone knowing about it and trying to ask him about it. Solly and Gale did a decent job of keeping them away, but every time Eric seemed to come out of his slump, another rumor monger appeared and pushed him right back into it. Karcin got fed up with one who wanted to bug Eric while he sat down eating, cursing him out and flipping him off with both fingers, Jade by his side, letting him, glaring at the guy sharply.

Finally, Solly pulled Felicity aside and asked her to meet him at the cafeteria after his classes were over. He sat waiting with his laptop until he heard the all too familiar sound of her heels running towards him.

"Sorry I took so long!" Felicity apologized.

"It'th fine. I needed to talk to you about Eric." Solly replied. Felicity nodded and looked down.

"He's never looked like this before. Never. Then again no one quite said the things she had to his face like that before… I mean, Cronus and I have gotten onto his case, but she just… ugh!" Felicity groaned.

"Yeah…" Solly replied, looking down. "What I think needth to happen ith you and Eric need to have thome time jutht the two of you, and talk it out. Not letting him leave until it'th done." Felicity looked at him.

"Maybe we could convince Mr Mayor to let us use one of the conference rooms?" Felicity suggested. Solly looked at her and grinned.

"You're brilliant thometimeth you know that right?" Solly asked. Felicity blushed a bit and smiled.

"I try." She said, standing up. Solly stood up as well and closed his computer. "Let's go talk to him now."

"Yeah." Solly replied, starting to walk with her. As they walked, Solly saw a poster for a school dance coming around the following week. "You gonna go to that?" Solly asked. Felicity looked at it.

"I'd love to. I just need to find someone to go with me." She replies before looking at Solly. "How about you? You want to go with me?" She asked him, all bubbly.

"S-Sure… I wasn't really planning on going but sure…" Solly replied slowly, smiling.

* * *

Later that day, Eric walked slowly to the conference room. He got called in by Mr Mayor, and it sounded urgent, so he begrudgingly left the solitude of his dorm and walked to the administrative building. He saw Ms Snowman waiting for him, her usual stern expression on her face before opening the door for him. Eric walked in and she slammed the door, locking it from the outside. He turned and looked at the chair in the back, surprised to not see Mr Mayor, but Felicity looking at him with her legs crossed.

"Wh-What do you w-want Felicity?" Eric asked, his voice a bit weak.

"We need to talk, Eric. You need to get out of this slump." Felicity said sternly. Eric turned back around and tried to turn the handle, forgetting it was locked. His shoulders fell and he turned to look at the girl. She has stood up and started to walk to him. "Everyone's worried about you, Eric." She put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and walked towards the window in the back of the room.

"I don't see wh-why. I'm fine." Eric said flatly. Felicity walked up to him, standing behind him and slowly wraps her arms around his waist in a hug.

"No you're not. You barely talk to anyone. You don't laugh anymore. You don't even call Cronus anymore. And glub only knows the last time I heard you talk about your acting, your photography, or your Harry Potter movies…" Felicity said, hugging him tight. "You need to get out of this slump."

"How-w can I?! Ev-very time I leav-ve my dorm room people start bugging me about wh-what happened and reminding me of what a dick I used to be!" Eric yelled, pulling himself away from her.

"Thing is you're no longer like that! You stood up for Tavio and Solly!You've made friends you wouldn't have even considered before. You're a better person, Eric. Let Serket say what she will. You have a group of people ready to back you up whenever someone says you're a terrible person. Just get over it! Talk to Solly! Talk to Tavio! Heck, talk to Dave! Talk to anyone! Just stop locking yourself away and keeping your emotions inside!" Felicity yelled the last part, tears falling from her face. Eric turned and looked at her, his eyes widening when he saw her tears. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Okay… Okay… I'll talk to someone… Just don't cry…" He said, playing with her hair.

"Promise?" Felicity begged, looking into his eyes.

"Promise.

* * *

On the other side of the campus, Natalie and Gale sat at one of the tables outside the art building. He had his sketchbook out and was drawing a picture of Natalie sitting down.

"You sure you want me to be the model for your assignment?" Natalie questioned to tan boy.

"Never been more motherf*cking sure of it." He grinned, winking at her. She blushed a bit and smiled back. "Also, got a question for ya, Natalie."

"Shoot." She replied, grinning.

"Will you go with me to the dance?" He looked right at her.

"Y-You want me to be your date to the dance?" Natalie asked, in total shock.

"Yup. Wouldn't have asked if I didn't." He grinned his goofy grin. She blushed a deeper red color before nodding slowly.

"I… I'd love to!" She replied, jumping up and hugging him around his neck. He chuckled and stood up, picking her up and swinging her around a bit.


End file.
